


Roses on the Graves

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Just give me those father son feels ok?, This takes place about a couple years after the Qliphoth i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: I was inspired by @Sychron's fic “Memoriae”. Go check her and her fic out!
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 49





	Roses on the Graves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synchron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/gifts).



Nero decided to visit his father and uncle in Red Grave City. It had been awhile since their visit to Fortuna and Nero really wanted to see them.

Nero pulled up to Devil May Cry on his bike (a gift from Dante) and stared at the large neon sign for a while before walking through the front doors. Inside, he only found his father sitting at the desk with a bored look in his eyes. The moment Vergil’s eyes landed on Nero, that bored expression was replaced with a look of contentment. The look of a father being happy that his son came for a visit.

“Nero” greeted Vergil, “What a surprise. You should’ve called that you were coming over. I would have told Dante to pick up something to eat before he left”

Nero waved his hand dismissively as he sat on the couch by the desk, “I forgot to call you. Honestly though, I just like to surprise you with these visits. And I know you and Dante like the surprise” Nero smiles.

Vergil just continues smiling, “Can’t argue with you there”.

“So Dante’s out?” Nero asks.

“He went to get some toiletries and groceries we were running low on” Vergil replies as he fiddles with his phone (a gift from Nero).

“I see you’re already used to your phone”.

Vergil gives Nero a side glance, “We had a good teacher”, thank god Dante and Vergil are fast learners, “I was notifying Dante of you’re being here and to pick up some food”.

“You don’t have to make him do more work”.

Vergil shrugs “You and I both know that Dante would want to get takeout either way. Especially with you visiting now”.

Nero sighs “Alright. - I’ll be sure to thank Dante”. 

Vergil starts to stand and starts to write on a notepad, “Let’s go out then. It’ll be awhile before Dante comes back”. 

Nero looks at Vergil in confusion, “We’re leaving? Where?”

Vergil simply gives Nero a soft smile, “There’s someone I’ve been wanting you to meet”.

Nero is only more confused at that point; but he agrees nonetheless and leaves the agency with his father.

—————————————-

After a quick visit to a florist and getting two bouquets of deep red roses, the two made it to their destination: The Sparda family home. Nero hadn’t seen the manor since the Qliphoth incident a couple of years ago and sees that it has been fixed up. From what Dante told him during his last visit, Vergil has found some documents and through some of Dante’s “contacts”, the city fixed the place along with the rest of the city. It’s a beautiful home and Nero could only imagine the times Vergil and Dante spent running on its grounds.

Vergil took a deep breath and beckoned Nero to follow him. They walked towards a large flowering apple tree. At its base stood 2 headstones. On them stated two names. Eva on the one on the left. Sparda on the one on the right.

Nero stopped in his tracks and he swore he could feel his heart in his throat. Nothing could be heard except the lard tree rustling with the breeze.

Nero snapped out of this state when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Vergil looking at him with a soft look in his eyes, “Come. Let me introduce you to them”.

Nero watched as his father brushed off leaves and petals from the headstones before putting each of the two bouquets on the graves.

Nero swallowed the lump he didn’t know was in his throat, “Who put these up?”

Vergil simply answered, “Dante.”

“Sparda is dead?”

“To be honest, we don’t know where our father is. Whether or not he’s dead. Or if he’s trapped in Hell somewhere. We don’t know. Dante felt that some memory of him should be by our mother’s side”.

Nero simply nodded. Vergil sat on the soft grass and beckoned Nero to join him. Nero sits next to his father.

“Mother. Father. This is my son. Nero. Your grandson.”

Nero remained silent.

“He is a strong young man. Stubborn. A little hot-headed.”

_Okay. Thanks for that._

“But, he has a heart of gold. I couldn’t be more proud to call him my son.”

_Fuck…_ Nero is close to tears.

“I wish you two were here to meet him. I’m sure you both would be spoiling him rotten. I can just see you now mother. Pinching his cheeks as you did with Dante and I.”

Nero lets out an airy chuckle.

Vergil pats Nero’s head, “My son. He has given me a new reason for fighting by simply being”.

Nero bites his lip. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

Vergil lets out a sigh, “My boy…”

Nero leans his head on Vergil’s shoulder. Vergil runs his hand in Nero’s hair.

After a few moments, Nero breaks the silence, “Thank you… for bringing me here”.

“You introduced me to someone who was important to you, Nero. I felt that I should at least do the same”.

“Did you… did you mean all that? All that you said?”

“Of course, Nero. I sorely regret not being a part of your life while you were growing up. I want to make up for that”.

Nero nods, “I’d say you’re doing a good job”.

Vergil chuckles.

“We should be heading back”.

Vergil simply nods.

They eventually stand and Nero puts a hand on Eva… his grandmother’s headstone. Vergil simply smiles.

———————————————–

They return to Devil May Cry at the same time as Dante, who has groceries and takeout from the men’s favorite Chinese place. 

Dante teases Nero and Vergil “You two have quality father-son time”.

Vergil simply gives Dante an exasperated look, all in good humor, though.

Nero bites back “We did. Speaking of. We need uncle-nephew time, _Uncle Dante_ ”.

That caught Dante off guard and he nearly dropped the groceries he was carrying.

The three have a good laugh before heading inside to enjoy their lunch.


End file.
